


In Which Katie and Greg Ride Home in a Limousine

by JaneBlack



Category: Great News (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneBlack/pseuds/JaneBlack
Summary: Pure PWPEDIT: okay, it morphed into something like 80/20 PWP/Romance. Sue me.





	1. Missing Something

Katie shifted in her seat a little. Her dress, a black silk wrap with a plunging neckline, was the most elegant one she owned, but admittedly quite short. Her bare thighs were sticking to the leather seats of the limousine currently conveying her through lower Manhattan. The warmth of the evening didn’t help, and even less helpful was the warmth of the compact British man sitting next to her. 

The dress code of the event, some charity or other on MMN’s dime, had called for cocktail attire. Greg had opted for a dark gray suit and black button down, sans the tie – a good choice, Katie thought, as she secretly thought Greg in ties only enhanced the teenager-at-an-English-boarding-school quality. His blonde hair was in its characteristic slicked-back style, with just a little more product to keep it neat in honor of the evening, and he’d forgone shaving for the last day or so, giving way to a tasteful five-o’clock shadow (plus about five hours). He looked good, Katie admitted to herself begrudgingly, but right now it was a little distracting. She wasn’t exactly in a situation to admire him discreetly. 

They were seated next to one another in a huge stretch limo that earlier had been filled with their coworkers, afforded to them by the sponsor of the charity to transport them home. Now, aside from Katie and Greg, only Gene and Justin remained, and the limo was currently en route to Gene’s place. With every careless turn the driver took (she would be fired, if it were up to Katie), Greg’s left leg would bump up against her a little and his shirt, which he’d unbuttoned to the third button due to the heat, would gape open. The wool of his (expensive) suit felt very nice, but it was driving her more than a little crazy. 

Thank God her mother wasn’t here. It was too late for Carol to be up, apparently; she’d taken an Uber home from the gala two hours ago. A blessing, because her mother could read her like a book, and even though Katie had only had one glass of wine, an unshaven Greg in cocktail attire was obviously undoing the little ability she had to maintain a professional demeanor. She shut her eyes and leaned her head back against the headrest. They’d had cameras filming all night at the charity gala; maybe she could get the footage of Greg and watch it in private…

It had been way too long since she’d had sex.

She gasped out loud a little at the audacity of her inner monologue. She’d long since known that Greg was attractive – she had eyes, after all – but her status as his employee compelled her to maintain strict personal boundaries in that regard. Not to mention, he had a girlfriend whom she was pretty sure was a human person.

Her seatmate glanced at her upon hearing her gasp, brow furrowed slightly, before returning his attention to the conversation he’d been having with Gene and Justin.

“All I’m saying is maybe grovel a little,” Gene was insisting, leaning across the floor of the two-seater limo. “I remember meeting her once, she was a ten on a bad day.”

Greg rolled his eyes. “You never met Kat, Gene, that was my mum. And I don’t intend to do any groveling, thank you.”

Justin, seated next to Gene and desperately trying to play Pokemon Go at every stoplight, was nodding along with Gene. “Seriously, Greg, there’s no way a fifty-year-old British guy – ”

“I’m thirty-eight,” Greg sputtered.

“ – is gonna land an American woman, really – ”

“Especially with your, ah, problem,” Gene interjected, looking pointedly at Greg’s crotch.

“I have genitals!”

“Seriously, Greg, I don’t even know why Kat hung on as long as she did,” Justin said. 

Katie was trying to catch up. She’d missed most of the conversation due to her silent musings and the fact that she didn’t care about the things Gene and Justin usually talked about, but this seemed interesting. This seemed like something she wanted to know. “Wait, what’s going on?” she asked, putting her hand on Greg’s arm. “Did you and Kat break up?”

Greg opened his mouth to say something, but Gene interrupted him. “Yeah, specifically, he dumped her.”

Greg groaned in exasperation and thumped his head against the limousine window.

“Worst mistake ever,” Justin continued, swiping at his phone. “Oh hey, here’s my stop. Also there’s a gym here next to that trash can.”

Sure enough, the intercom crackled to life and the tinny-sounding voice of the limousine driver came through. “Lexington and 45th,” croaked the rough female voice with a thick Jersey Accent. The limo pulled to a stop next to the curb and Justin clambered out, followed closely by Gene.

The limo was empty now but for the two of them and the driver obscured by the black screen. As soon as the door was shut and the vehicle started moving, Katie swiveled to look straight at Greg. “Did you dump Kat? Why? How long ago? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Greg pulled at his shirt collar and wouldn’t meet her eyes, answering each of her questions as they barreled out of her. “Yes, I ended it. It’s been a couple months now. It was just – missing something – “ he winced “ – and I didn’t tell you because it really doesn’t matter, Katie…”

Katie, flustered but getting ahold of herself, leaned her shoulder against the seat, still facing Greg. Her legs were crossed and her knee was nudging his leg as the limo lumbered along, but for once she wasn’t thinking about it. “Are you okay?” For all their fights, she did actually care about his well-being.

“I’m fine,” he reassured her softly. “Really, it’s been over for longer than that, I just – couldn’t really find a good time to – "

“What was it missing?” Katie said suddenly. That sounded important, like she should know the answer to that. Relationships could be missing something that caused people to break up. Usually in her case, her mother pointed out things that the relationships had too much of. This might be something new.

Greg met her eyes finally, licking his lips. “Passion,” he said, his voice low, almost a whisper. “You know,” he made a vague gesture with his hand, “the type of flighty thing no British person has ever cared to experience. Apparently living amongst Yanks has me yearning for more.” 

“Passion?” Katie repeated, looking at him quizzically. For all the time she’d known Greg, she’d never considered him a passionless man. Sure, he was scared of feelings, especially his own, and he had a hard time keeping sarcasm out of every conversation. But he had no problem making his opinion known to her, and he’d never held back during their arguments. Even during their ridiculous week-long feuds he’d never pulled the proverbial punches, and while being at the brunt of his wrath was annoying and occasionally even infuriating, the honesty in their interactions had always been refreshingly unbridled.

“Indeed,” he said, his face flushing a little. “We just stopped connecting, you know?”

He shifted in his seat, and it was only then that she realized how close they were. Sitting in a limousine with four bench seats, one of them could easily have moved to an empty seat for more personal space, but neither of them had made a move to do so in the few minutes since Gene and Justin had exited the limo. Greg was leaning back in his seat, his legs stretched out in front of him. Katie was still swiveled towards him, ankles crossed, her right leg resting completely on top of his left, leaning into him in her desperation for more information about his personal life. She had physically accosted him as well as verbally in her barrage of questioning, but he’d made no move to escape either. He'd allowed his arm to curl around her shoulders, and now their faces were so close together that she could see her reflection in his eyes and feel his warm breath on her cheek.

His hand was resting on her knee.

The limousine intercom crackled. “Address?”

In a moment of boldness that she would later blame on his well-tailored suit, Katie leaned across him, maintaining his eye contact. She reached above his shoulder to toggle the intercom switch. They were so close.

“What’s your address?” She asked Greg softly.

He blinked, licked his lips, turned towards the intercom. “Ah, 75th and Park."

“Twenty minutes,” the driver confirmed roughly.

Greg toggled the switch and turned his head back towards Katie. She kissed him.


	2. Well, F***

Greg toggled the switch and turned his head back towards Katie. She kissed him.

If he was surprised for a moment, he recovered quickly, bringing one hand to cup her face, leaving the other to squeeze her knee. His mouth moved over hers. His lips were soft, she noted, and he smelled good. Like expensive cologne, spicy but not too strong. His tongue probed her mouth and she opened gladly, sliding her tongue against his, slowly, shallow at first, then deeper as the duration of their kiss lengthened. Her hands made their way to his chest, gripping his lapel to pull him closer, then sliding under his jacket to splay against his ribcage. 

He came up for air first, gasping into her hair, but she didn’t want to stop. This was too good to be true. She climbed, slipping a thigh over his lap to straddle him, and oh yes, this was a much better vantage point, especially for planting kisses along his jawline and down his throat. Greg moaned, moved under her to accommodate her, sliding his hands down her body and over her thighs as he moved his mouth back to hers. She pushed her body against him and he moaned again, grinding his hips up into her, and at that moment Katie could confirm with certainty that Greg had genitals, because his very hard erection was currently pressed in the warmth between her thighs.

“Yahtzee,” she murmured.

“What’s that now?” he mumbled distractedly. From his seated angle, he had a very clear view of her cleavage, and he seemed intent on admiring her while he had the chance.

“Nothing,” she said. “Here,” and reached down for his hands, which she brought up to her breasts. “Go crazy.”

“Yes, madam,” he complied, squeezing and kneading before leaning forward to place kisses along the neckline of her dress. The draped material was loose enough that he could move it aside to reveal her bra, and he did. Her bra was unlined lace and mesh, and he swallowed hard as he realized he could see the darkness of her hardened nipples through the sheer fabric. His hips lifted again, almost unconsciously it seemed, and while she was sympathetic to his plight, she had other things on her mind.

It seemed they were on the same page. Greg slipped his fingers under the top of her lacy bra cups and, with all the ceremony of a starving man at a wedding feast, pushed the stretchy mesh down to reveal the globes of her breasts, sliding his warm hands under to cup and support them. He dove into her, lathing her nipple with his tongue before pulling it into his mouth and sucking, satiating the other by rolling the tip between his fingers. Katie whimpered and gasped, the sensations his mouth was supplying almost more than she could bear, and she was convinced she was rendered fairly useless until a new sensation wracked her body with a jolt so surprising she nearly fell over.

He had slipped a hand under her skirt and it was, at the moment, splayed along the waistband of her panties. His thumb swiped lower over the silky fabric, reaching her mons and slipping just a tad lower than that, applying the faintest bit of pressure to the folds covering her clit before sliding back up to the safety of her waistband. She moaned against his hair, the spikes of pleasure making her legs quake a little, and he repeated the gesture, his mouth still working on her nipple. Her legs were spreading of their own accord, and as his hand between her legs began to explore, her vision began to tunnel. This was too good to be true –

\- and yet, his thumb repeated its teasing path over her folds through her panties as his fingers traced the hem at the juncture of her thigh. She was wet, she knew, and he seemed to want to prove it. He released her breast from his mouth and leaned in for a kiss and she complied happily, sensitive nipples raking delightfully against his clothes, and she moaned into his mouth as one of his fingers slipped past her panties and disappeared between the sensitive folds of her flesh, pushing upwards, gliding easily with her moisture. She broke away from their kiss and gasped, “Fuck!” and he chuckled into her collarbone, making every move to add a second finger to join the first when –

\- “75th and Park,” the intercom crackled, and the limo pulled to a stop.


	3. Yahtzee

Katie slammed back into reality. “Fuck!” she said again, this time in frustration rather than wanton pleasure. 

“It’s fine, you’re fine,” Greg was saying. He pulled his hand gently from her panties as she crawled off his lap, and God damn her if he didn’t lick his fingers clean. “Don’t worry, no one can see in.”

“Oh my God,” Katie moaned. She hadn’t even though of that. The flush in her cheeks and chest had nothing to do with embarrassment. At least he was right; the dark tinted windows of the limousine would surely have obscured their lascivious activities. Right now she focused on making herself presentable. Any doubts she’d had of following him to his apartment had gone with the forthright sensations he’d brought forth with his fingers. 

Greg, however, seemed to need to clear the air. He straightened his clothes a little, doing up one of his buttons, watching as she adjusted her bra and dress. 

“Ah,” he said, clearing his throat, “I suppose in the current national climate I should mention that I certainly don’t expect any - ”

“Do you have coffee at your place?” she interrupted him, and he blinked, confused.

“Of course,” he answered, tilting his head questioningly.

“Good,” she said breathlessly, waving him out of the limo so she could follow. “I’ll need it tomorrow morning.”

He chuckled at her, holding the door open as she climbed out, giving her his hand to steady her on her feet.

The doorman greeted them politely, if with an eyebrow raised in curiosity, as Greg led her on his elbow into his building to the elevator. It was a high rise apartment building, very nice, with lots of big glass windows. She caught her reflection in one. Her hair was coming loose from its French twist, her cheeks were flushed and her lips red from spirited kissing. There were red patches on her bare skin from Greg’s stubble rasping against her. She giggled a little and he glanced at her, grinning sheepishly, understanding immediately. He looked rather tousled himself.

“Goodness, aren’t we a sight?” he murmured to her as he nodded to the doorman and led her into the building.

They stepped into the elevator and, once the doors were shut, wasted no time resuming their activities of just a few minutes ago. Katie wrapped her hands around Greg’s neck, kissing him furiously and he responded immediately, slipping his hands under her skirt to massage her thighs once he’d jabbed the “18” button on the elevator panel. After a moment of furious kissing Katie pulled away to breathe and Greg took that opportunity to drop to his knees in front of her and disappear under her skirt.

She shrieked, laughing at the audacity of such a lewd display in a public elevator, though they were alone and she didn’t see evidence of any cameras. Her laughter quickly turned to whimpering pleading as he buried his face between her legs, pressing his mouth against her hot, engorged flesh before licking her through her panties. “Greg,” she panted, wanting desperately to give him more room, and he responded a string of British murmurs against her flesh as he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder to angle her to him better. “Greg-” she said again, perhaps to suggest that they wait, but her next words came out as a gasp, her hands clutching at the handrail, as he pulled the crotch of her soaked panties aside. “– ohmygod –“ was her last pleading cry emitted as he tilted his head and slid his tongue into her folds.

 _Diiing_. The elevator floated to a stop and the doors slid open, and Katie’s head slammed against the wall in shock.

Thankfully, none of his neighbors were waiting for the elevator, so their indiscretion went unnoticed. Greg stood, abandoning his task momentarily as he took her hand and fumbled in his pocket for his keys. His face was flushed, his hair a mess and his erection evident through the thin wool of his trousers. He looked delicious, Katie thought dazedly, and she had every intention of consuming him in any way she could as she followed his lead to his front door, grasping at his clothes even as they walked. She was successful at removing his jacket as he unlocked the door to his apartment, laughing at her impatience and ushering her inside. 

His jacket was abandoned on the floor, as were their shoes. Katie gripped at him in a searing kiss. Now that they were behind closed doors, any inhibition she felt for decorum’s sake was gone. She clung to him, desperate to taste herself on his tongue, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. He caught her hands before they could undo his belt and she relinquished herself to his movements. He coaxed her backwards out of his doorway into his living room. Moments later her calves collided gently with his couch and she fell, bounced, and landed, her knees spreading open to expose herself to him. 

She giggled again in pure joy and he grinned at her, toying with the silk of her gown before pushing her skirt up and over her thighs. He fell to his knees once again in front of her, clearly intending to finish what he’d started in the elevator, taking a moment to divest her of her panties, then using his hands to hold her thighs open as dipped his head down.

“I, ah, care about you,” he murmured, his gaze on her exposed sex, his hands sliding up and down her legs. “I mean, just so you know, this isn’t just - ”

Katie, although quite touched by his openness and affection, was far too wound up to bask in it just then. “Me too, Greg, but please,” she said breathlessly, allowing her thighs to widen suggestively.

He smiled. “Indeed,” he whispered, and then gave in to his impulses, sliding his hands under her thighs and pulling her towards him so he could bring both of her legs over his shoulders.

He used his tongue to ply her open, moisten her further, and sensitize her already engorged, throbbing sex. He avoided her clit at first, lapping at her labia, dipping his tongue inside of her before circling around the outside, pulling up to expose her clitoris and tease the sensitive flesh surrounding it before returning to her opening and pushing his tongue inside. He continued his ministrations until she was bucking her hips under him, begging, and then sealed his lips around her clit and sucked while simultaneously slipping his fingers inside of her and pressing his fingertips into exactly the right spot.

Katie couldn’t keep herself from shrieking as her orgasm shook through her. His neighbors would probably think he was murdering someone. Her heels dug into his back, her fingers laced through his hair, her abdomen clenched and her hips thrust as Greg vigorously massaged her g-spot with his fingers, flicking her clit with his tongue. He continued until her spasms subsided, then drew his hand away, sitting back on his heels and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Katie took a few moments to steady her breathing and collect herself, then sat forward. He kissed her as she struggled with his belt, finally removing it and sliding his shirt the rest of the way off his shoulders. “More,” she demanded, and he seemed ready to comply, unzipping his trousers and freeing his erection from his boxer shorts. Sliding her hands down his bare chest and stomach, following the dusting of golden hair to his groin, she caught his hard cock in her hands and stroked, reveling in the shudder that brought forth. She squeezed gently and he groaned, his head dropping to her shoulder.

“Fuck me,” she whispered, the words far stronger than her voice sounded. He met her eyes and his gaze burned.

“Say that again,” he said hoarsely, pulling her hips closer to him. 

“Fuck me,” she repeated, her knees catching his waist. She leaned back to better the angle. The stylish, modern sofa she was sitting on was low enough that he could have her right here. They didn’t even have to move anywhere. How convenient.

He seemed to agree. He grasped his cock in his hand and fitted his body against her. Her legs went up around his back and she leaned back even more, almost lying flat as he knelt between her spread legs. He dipped the head of his cock between her folds and spread her open, just barely penetrating her, spreading her moisture over the tip before sliding it up to tease her clit. She whimpered, still sensitive from her orgasm but ready to go.

“Greg, fuck me,” she pleaded, and the final shreds of self-control he had seemed to snap, because he took her at her word, gripping her ass with both hands and driving his hips into her until his cock was buried inside of her to the hilt.

“Jesus Christ, Katie,” he moaned. He pulled out again, agonizingly slow, savoring the sensations, then thrust back in, his hips catching a rhythm, and then he was fucking her. The sounds of their flesh meeting and their labored breathing mingled together. “Harder,” she begged, and he complied happily, snapping his hips against her, reveling in the feeling of her warm, wet, velvety-soft muscles rippling around him. Her fingers found her clit and she stroked herself, the sight of which seemed to spurn him on further, and he leaned back, pushed her thighs up against her chest, and pounded into her. 

The change in position put her at the perfect angle for her g-spot to feel the full impact of his thrusts, and Katie could feel her legs start to quake as she feverishly fingered her clit. “Fuck, I’m gonna come,” she cried out, almost surprised at how quickly her second orgasm was approaching.

“Good,” he gasped, not faltering in his onslaught into her tight, wet core, and then she was shuddering, shaking under him, crying out and whimpering as her muscles clenched around him in pleasure. He followed almost immediately, his cock pulsing as he filled her with hot spurts, and he collapsed on top of her, breathing hard and winding his arms around her.


End file.
